


Fork in the Road

by pebbles12345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ending of Series, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Rated M for language, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, post 15.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles12345/pseuds/pebbles12345
Summary: A brief telling of how it could end, or begin - depending on the outlook.Sam receives a call and Dean receives a text - two types of communications that make the road so far fork in two different directions.A very happy take on the series' ending.Contains season 15 spoilers
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Fork in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for choosing to read this one-shot!
> 
> After last Thursday's episode, the idea for this fic popped into my head and had to be written out.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> Thank you so much for choosing to read this tale.

It didn’t take too long for Dean to feel the loss. And he felt the loss intently. Yeah, sure, writing his own ending was fucking wonderful – it had to be. But flashes of _him_ kept coming in various forms. A thick, black goo encompassing the being Dean considered family so many years ago.

_“Because it is. I love you.”_

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuckity fuck fuck.

And then what? The angel shoved him out of the way leaving a bloody handprint behind – a handprint that mirrored one seared into his flesh so many years ago.

Dean was Cas’s happiness? How was that a thing? Dean, who had punished the angel more times than he could count. Dean who had pushed him away and kicked him out on his ass and told him he was dead to him.

Fuck!

Now what? Now solace only comes in a bottle of Jack. While their Jack was off being God somewhere, who knows where. Jack, who Dean said wasn’t family like Sam or Cas.

Fuck!

“Uh, Dean, you okay?”

He could feel Sam nudge him as he sat opposite with a cup of coffee.

Dean looked up at his brother, blood shot eyes apparent.

“Yeah man, just uh, relaxing.”

Sam did that thing where his brow furrowed, and his smile became sad.

“On the library table?”

“Yeah, real comfortable.”

Dean took the proffered coffee and took a giant sip, allowing the warm liquid to soothe his emotional ache.

“You wanna go get some grub?”

Sam breathed out loudly through his nose, and his sad smile intensified.

“It’s uh, six in the morning, Dean.”

“The fuck?”

Dean rubbed his hand down his face and looked at his watch. It sure was.

“Uh, breakfast then?”

Sam huffed out through his nostrils.

“Sure, Dean.”

*******

Dean was chowing down on some really fucking fantastic bacon when Sam got the incoming facetime.

His brother’s eyes lit up and tears formed in them.

“Eileen?”

Dean’s head shot up from his plate and he watched as his brother and his brother’s girl made plans to meet up at the bunker tomorrow.

And stay.

Eileen was going to stay at the bunker with Sam because Chuck was no longer an issue and she knew what was real – them.

“That’s fucking fantastic, man! Damn, Sammy, look at you!”

Sam chuckled as he placed his phone back down on the table. Tears threatened his eyes and he picked gingerly at his fruit.

“Yeah, uh, I guess Jack brought them back too.”

Of course he did. Because he was Jack, and he was anything but a monster.

*******

The bottle made a reappearance around six thirty, but Dean hadn’t touched it. Their day had been filled with people who had disappeared calling them to make sure they were okay and to find out what happened.

Everyone called.

Charlie.

Bobby.

Jody and the girls.

Donna.

Everyone but _him_.

Dean tried not to let it get to him. I mean, _he_ was different. _He_ was in the Empty – surely even Jack had trouble getting there.

Sam was running around the bunker like mad, straightening up – muttering something about how Mrs. Butters would come in handy right about now.

He even bought a new comforter.

Dean made all kinds of fun of him for that.

Dean was just about to take a long swig to help him forget when his phone dinged and he saw the name he had wanted to see for days.

His heartrate increased. How could he not want to see him? Because of the _I love you_? What a dumbass. Dean could barely type the words as he ran to get his jacket and his brother.

“Sam!”

“Dean what is it?” Sam came into the room with a pillowcase in his hands.

“Cas is back.”

Sam smiled and dropped the pillowcase as he went to get his jacket as well.

Dean looked at his phone, ready to drive to the ends of the earth.

Cas was ten minutes away.

Dean typed with shaking hands as he settled into the driver’s seat of Baby.

*******

Cas was standing outside of the gas station, leaning against the building.

Dean swallowed down the emotions that rose at the familiar sight of the trench coat. Sam opened his door, but Dean stopped him with a grip on his shoulder.

“Wait here.”

Sam’s taken aback look was mildly amusing. “Dean, why, you think that may not be Cas?”

“Just, wait here, Sam, okay?”

Sam nodded, unsure, but willing to listen to his brother.

Dean walked to the angel slowly, purposefully.

“Cas?”

The angel’s smile was bright, and unlike anything Dean had ever seen on him – and it was beautiful.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean wrapped him in an embrace, and Cas reciprocated. Dean’s breath was warm on the angel’s neck. Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s back, and he could feel the tears from the hunter’s face fall onto his neck.

“I’m here, Dean.”

“You always fucking die on me, man.”

Cas laughed through his nose – a type of huff.

“Usually to save you.”

Dean releases him and looks into his eyes, his hands on the angel’s shoulders.

“Never again, Cas. You hear me?”

“I hear you, Dean.”

“How?”

Castiel smiles again, “Jack. It took him awhile longer than with everyone else. He sends his apologies.”

“I’ll buy the kid all the nougat he wants, apologies be damned.”

Dean pulls the angel in for a hug again, and then they both head back to the Impala.

*******

Cas smiles as Sam surveys the bunker he feels is less than immaculate. The angel waves, and as if by magic, the place is tidy and organized.

Dean furrows his brow. “Dude, no wasting your grace.”

“I’m not wasting it Dean, I came back with upgrades.”

To prove the point, he disappears and reappears behind Dean, and places a hand on his shoulder.

Sam smiles.

“You got your wings back?’

Castiel nods. “Yes.”

Dean licks his bottom lip in thought. “Awesome.”

Sam shakes his head fondly and heads off towards his room. “Good night guys. It’s great having you back, Cas.”

“Glad to be back, Sam.”

Dean pours them both a shot of whiskey and they sit at the table.

“We uh, we get to write our own story now, man.”

“Indeed we do.”

Dean fidgets, his fingers causing the glass to rock back and forth on the table.

He had _him_ now, and he was fucking terrified.

“Uh, what you said, before you uh…”

Castiel smiles as he looks down into his glass.

“Yes, Dean?”

“You mean it?”

“Perhaps more than I have ever meant anything else.”

Dean looks to him them, and sees it: the love, the fucking devotion, and he knows, he knows, it’s in him too.

“Is that why you thought I wouldn’t want to see you?”

“Yes, I thought you might be uncomfortable.”

Dean licks his lips and allows green to meet and get lost in blue, a familiar thing that has happened many times over the years.

“I never don’t want you, man.”

Cas’s eyes well with tears and Dean is fucking whipped. He gets up and pulls Cas to him.

“I’m an idiot, Cas, I’ve fought this with you for so long. I didn’t think you, an angel, my best friend, my family, would, could possibly want me. Fuck man, what I’ve done to you?”

“We’ve not always been the best to each other Dean.”

“I think that’s it, you know? Why you’ve disappointed me the most? Because it meant the most because I…”

He trails off here, and Cas rests his hands on Dean’s waist.

“Because what, Dean?”

“I push you away because I’m scared of the closeness, the fucking intensity I feel with you, man. I want you, and I need you, but I’m scared shitless of that. I wanted you back so damn bad.”

“And now?”

“And now I have you, and you bore your fucking soul to me, and I cried on that floor Cas, God, how I cried. I didn’t even answer Sam’s calls. And then – and then when we were gonna give Chuck what he wanted, all I cared was about getting you back. Because fuck man, this world don’t mean a damn thing if you ain’t in it.”

Cas’s smile broke Dean further – not to mention the tear running down the angel’s cheek. Dean swiped it away, allowing his thumb to rest on a pristine cheekbone.

“I love you too, dumbass.”

Cas laughed then – and cried. It was one of those happy releases that comes from pure elation. Dean followed.

The kiss was a messy one, full of tears and smiles, happiness, and so much love – it was perfect.

*******

Even though Dean knew Sam would be okay with it, Dean didn’t want to come out to his brother just yet. Sam probably knew, but this was Dean and Cas’s for right now.

They stole moments when Eileen and Sam were “busy”.

They would take hunts together and give cheap motel rooms another story to tell.

They would hold hands in the dark during ‘movie night’, an oblivious Eileen and Sam sitting close by.

Kisses were private and heated.

Love was everywhere, and it was fucking beautiful.

“Dean?”

The eldest Winchester looked over his mug of coffee at his younger brother.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, Eileen and I are thinking about getting a place together, near another Men of Letters hideout. We uh, we want to help, but uh…”

Dean smiles and nods in understanding.

“Don’t want to live with your middle-aged brother and his angel, huh?”

So, okay, Sam missed the ‘his’, but he had a lot on his mind.

“No, no, of course not, we just want to try this, you know?”

“I get it Sammy, I do.”

Sam smiles in his signature way, accompanied by a nod and a small huff from his nostrils.

“Thanks, Dean.”

*******

Sam stands on the sidewalk in front of their new condo.

Castiel and Eileen are leaning against the Impala talking and laughing. Cas was out of his signature trench and in jeans and one of Dean’s old band t-shirts. They had just finished helping Sam and Eileen move.

Sam looks away from his fiancée and to his brother.

“You uh, you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, Sammy, of course.”

“I just, this is the first time we’ve been apart since Stanford.”

Dean claps him on the shoulder. “Yeah, and you’re gonna kill it.”

“But you…”

Dean interrupts him. “Who knows Sammy, maybe I’ll try this myself.”

Sam looks at him quizzically. “The apple pie life?”

“Yeah, man.”

Sam snorts. “You gonna get a girl?”

Dean licks his bottom lip and looks towards the Impala.

“Nah, I got an angel.”

Realization dawns on Sam like the sun on a new day. Dean was so much better lately, happier, and it suddenly all made sense – the stolen glances when Sam would walk in, the sudden separation on their newly bought couch. Sam knew his brother and he wasn’t gonna make this a big deal, because it wasn’t – this was Cas, and his brother’s shot at the apple pie life.

“Yeah, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I would LOVE to hear from y'all - comments absolutely make my day. :-)  
> Kudos are so very much appreciated as well, thank you all so, so much!!


End file.
